


Medieval Guardian

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Possessive Behavior, morally gray characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: Byleth and Jeralt used to be hunters. However, Jeralt was killed by an anonymous threat.As a desperate measure, Byleth tries to bring back her father through a ritual summoning.In the end, she ends up summoning a man from a thousand years ago; that quickly warms up to her.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Project request. Thank you so much!
> 
> \----

* * *

Byleth only wished to summon her father back to life.

Instead, she was given a broken human that would fulfill the role of her guardian angel.

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, a man who spent his past life trying to avenge those he lost, and in the process lost himself; now the tall, blond-haired and handsome man had to live a pledged life to Byleth Reus Eisner, a woman who is suddenly caught in grief.

“You look just like her…” The man would tell her, solemn and cold tunes always attached to his voice; always making his somber features be enhanced. “and her fate is just like your own. I wonder…” His usual frown turns into a soft smirk, cynic shunning in his blue eye. “Will you abandon me in this life as well?”

Byleth didn’t understand his words, nor she tried to understand them as she laid down on her mattress that night; ignoring the melted candles, a rosary, a few herbs and an odd book that rested on the bedroom’s floor.

“So, you offer me your back. Just like you did back then.” Dimitri sneered, his body looming close to her bed; his body caught in a white suit while a gray eyepatch protected his missing right eye; however, as the rainstorm outside roared a few claps of thunder and lightning, his shadow cast an extra pair of long wings. “Do you plan to ignore all the things you have done?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Byleth responded, dry and tired. “This is a nightmare.”

Dimitri raised an eyebrow, suddenly surprised. “A nightmare…?” His voice softens, his gaze wandering over her visage but also to all the intricate furniture and objects that he couldn’t recognize; everything looked more refined and advanced.

“I know you’re just a ghost made of my guilt.” Byleth kept speaking, turning on her side to not face the supposed angel beside her. “A very attractive ghost for some reason…” She has been drinking alcohol none-stop and combining them with sleep pills after her father’s funeral; clearly, she was hallucinating or actually died and now she’s stuck in purgatory “but if you’re real, please tell my father that I’m sorry… and that I love him.”

Her voice lowered as she curled in her bed, her soft teal hair following the movement. “That I miss him…and that I regret not being able to protect him.”

“Professor…?” Dimitri called out to her again, voice still grave but less harsh, his cheeks tinted with a soft pink hue at the sudden praise of his physique.

“I’m no professor, lad.” Her words slurred as she hid her emerald eyes from the world. “I’m just a cold-hearted beast caught in this cruel land.”

The blond man just stares at her in awe, his silence bothering the maiden in front of him.

“Your accent is curious, reminds me of the medieval musicals my father and I used to watch every night…” She mumbled. “I know you’re just a spectrum of my imagination, but would you keep speaking until I fall asleep?”

Dimitri cocked his head to a side, slowly lowering himself to sit beside her and observe; still unable to comprehend or realize what was happening. “You really aren’t my professor…”

She lets out a low chuckle. “You seemed to have had quite a beef with this professor of yours…” Her eyes open again, and doesn’t even jump when Dimitri is suddenly lying down beside her; meeting with his shocked gaze. “If it makes you feel better, I’m sure your professor also died with many regrets… like we all do.” She hummed, her voice going soft. “That being said, however, doesn’t mean you have to carry those burdens with you.”

The man only observes as her eyes close anew, not opening anymore. His chest feels heavy, like the single tear that forms on his remaining eye that soon crawls down his somber visage.

He silently cries as he watches this woman breathe and mumble regrets, how sweat soon covers her forehead as she twists on her spot; nightmares imprisoning her with invisible chains.

“Shh…” He brings her close, his nose and lips resting on her as she curls near and instantly relaxes against him; sighing through her mouth against his nape that makes all nerves react and bring a delightful pleasure that felt so unknown to him.

His wings soon physically appear, ripping through his clothes as they extend. They slowly lower, one of them covering her frame to provide warmth and safety.

“I am here…” He whispers, and feels his whole body become warm at hearing her pleased sigh. A large hand comes to caress her hair, nuzzling a few locks behind her ear to keep the woman calm.

The broken angel wonders if he would be successful to make this Byleth stay with him in this lifetime.

* * *

The summoning was no mirage or hallucination.

Byleth has really screwed up this time.

“You don’t need to stay.” She reassures as they are caught in a conversation, both of them bundled up in her car. “I was drunk, and with no idea of what I was doing. Can’t you go back to heaven or something?” She mumbles as she stares at the open road, the foliage of the nearby trees keeping the lane less wet from the showers that still bless the land.

Dimitri stared at everything around him, mesmerized by how this carriage purred and advanced without needing horses; his mind still baffled by all the different weaponry that was safe on the back of the metal carriage. “What a marvelous invention. Are you some kind of goddess of creation?” He praised, staring at her while complete awe and happiness shun in his eye for the briefest of moments, making the dark circles around his eye look less heavy.

Byleth blinked, sighing through her nose this time since she was ignored yet again; she has been ignored for a few days now as this man refuses to leave her home, or leave her alone in general. “No, I am not. I’m a demon hunter, not a goddess.”

“Oh, pardon my mistake. That would explain all the weaponry you carry in your body; those small metal canons are surely interesting, though less loud.” He politely states.

Her lips curved. “Guns, not canons.” She corrects, trying to go back to the topic at hand no matter how amusing and innocent his speech was. “Listen, kiddo. I do a very dangerous job… so poof out of here or something.”

“I am no bairn.” He scoffs, his expression full of dread returning.

“Odd, the number of wrappers from those cheese fingers around your feet say otherwise.” Her tone blunt, fighting off a smile when he scoffs again and almost growls. “You like cheese a lot, as children do, yes?”

The man grumbles as he crosses his arms. “Silence.” He almost spits the word, but his frown softens when he hears her bountiful laugh and sees her bright smile; how her shoulders shake softly that only makes the sound seem more delightful.

“You’re in my car, riding in it for free might I add.” She snorts, trying to speak coherently. “So, unless you are nice, I’m afraid I will have to kick your ass and leave you on the road.”

“Matters not. You know I can instantly teleport beside you.” He argues. “I am your guardian angel; my duty and honor demand that I stay close to you and keep you safe.”

“Duty this, duty that.” She mocks, but her voice goes neutral soon enough. “I have already told you, it was a mistake. Listen, if you want to help me; tell me how to undo the pact.”

Dimitri looks elsewhere. “So, you plan to abandon me again…” He closes his eye, shoulders lowering in defeat. “am I really that useless, even in this form?”

Her lips go thin at his pessimistic tone, her eyelids lowering slightly as she observed him with the corner of her eyes for a moment; noticing the immense regret and weight in his features. “I have never abandoned you. I don’t even know you.” She clears, but that only makes him look more defeated.

“You’re an angel, or something close to that. You can soar to the sky and appear anywhere at any time; normal weapons do nothing to you.” She explains. “Oh, that’s right. Sorry for shooting at you that other morning; I didn’t remember you, so I thought you were some creep who assaulted me.” She bluntly apologizes, remembering how she took out a gun and shot him three times in the chest; the bullets doing nothing to him.

“It’s… all right, it was improper for me to sleep so casually beside you.” He mumbles, his sole blue quivering as this space felt too hot suddenly.

Silence follows, but Byleth breaks it once more. “The point is, you have a lot of power at the tip of your fingers… you can do anything.”

“How useless.” He scoffs. “All the people I ever loved were taken from me, and that vile woman who caused it all is already long dead…” He sneers the words. “My loved ones were never avenged, my friends cruelly murdered by her troops, my professor taken from me. This power is futile now.”

“but you…” He continues, his voice almost a whisper. “Maybe I can save you from the same destiny… and for that to bring peace to the ghosts that haunt me.”

“I see…” She whispers. He seemed consumed by revenge and guilt.

Just like her.

Dimitri gasped when the car suddenly stopped, turning to see Byleth who gazed at him now.

“My father was murdered, and I have a feeling who might have done it. Would you assist me?” She asks, determined and concise as Dimitri doesn’t even blink anymore.

“I need closure.” She continued. “Would you stay until then with me?”

“Of course,” He whispers, and an odd crooked smile follows. “I see…you and I are quite the same.” That brings him joy, that brings him relief. “I would kill anyone, if you asked it of me.”

Byleth only frowns, he doesn’t sound like an angel anymore.

* * *

She should have known he wouldn’t leave.

The demon that had murdered her father was slain and purified; even if Jeralt couldn’t come home, at least he could rest in peace.

Byleth could be at peace too.

However, her guardian angel wouldn’t leave now.

Not that she wanted to in all honesty, but their relationship wasn’t the most conventional to say the least.

In fact, she should judge her life choices more for deciding to romance a man from a thousand years ago.

In a rest area, Byleth patiently waits for Dimitri to return from the bathroom; knowing the man takes always forever to come out since he is marveled at the supposed ‘magical’ plumbing of this era.

Her emerald gaze scans the newspaper in her hands carefully, trying to notice any rare local sighting or murder that may require her skills and hopefully bring more money to the table.

Not that the money was hardly that needed, since Dimitri’s exceptional skills to translate old manuscripts were making him quite the prodigy in this timeline; her stomach flutters and a smile escapes as she remembers his shy expression as he receives praise and kind words for his work.

“Hey babe, waiting for someone?”

An unknown voice calls to her, and she doesn’t even bother to stop reading the newspaper as she comfortably rests against her car.

“Come on, sweetie. That stale face of yours can be easily changed with a quick fuck.”

Byleth folds the newspaper and look at the man catcalling at her, noticing he was sitting on a bench.

“I would recommend leaving this area if you value your life.” She calmly states, going back to the newspaper as she observed Dimitri already walking this way; a clear intent to murder in his stance and visage. “Never mind, I hope you have good medical insurance.”

The huntress only heard the man squeal as the bench suddenly lifted to the air and sent him flying, falling a few meters away. In an instant, Dimitri was standing beside Byleth, his features softer while his gaze was loving.

“Are you all right, my beloved? Has anyone else bothered you in my absence?” He asked, voice low as he slowly embraced her; his cheek nuzzling her head as she kept reading.

“No, but now we have to keep driving since the local police here will search for us.” She mumbled, “and probably pay a fine since that man will give us a lawsuit for endangerment.”

Dimitri grumbled, forced to retrieve the man; healing his wounds in the process. When he returns, he patiently waits for praise and acknowledgment for not killing someone or letting someone die.

He is ignored, and that shatters his heart.

“Come on, it’s best we stay in the town over.” Byleth calmly states, returning to the car and turning the motor on. Not bothering to wait on Dimitri to enter since he can simply appear inside it whenever he wishes.

“This is the reason we can never stay somewhere long enough.” She berates as they are on the road again, heading towards an old town with a few sightings of vengeful ghosts.

“I won’t allow anyone to smudge your honor. You are my beloved.” He began “My pride and love, my light and stars. The muse of my dreams and the culprit of my blissful days.” He protests. “This is how we solved such issues in my country.”

Byleth chuckles at that, even though she didn’t wish to give him any sign that this was correct. “We aren’t in 1185 anymore, Dimitri…” However, her face feels hot at his odd proclamation of love. “I’ll let it slip this time…”

Like she usually does.

She drives with a hand, letting her other pat on his leg and clench the muscle there to make him shriek and whine, enjoying how he melts at simple contact.

Dimitri tries to huff to hide how much he enjoys it, but eventually caves in; staying pleasantly quiet.


	2. Borderline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----
> 
> Warnings: Possessive behavior, power play, biting.

* * *

Despite that Byleth has been hunting demons for almost a decade now, she can still be rather clueless.

Having a powerful entity watching her back now, only makes her arrogance and carelessness worse.

“Hey demon, it’s your girl, Byleth Eisner.” She mocked after kicking a door open, a shotgun loaded with rock salt bullets resting on her hands, “Heard you were being a little shit to the locals here.”

“Make my job easier and just attack me.” She challenges.

It guided her steps as she moved forward; the flashlight attached to her jacket breaking the deep darkness that filled this room; and overall the whole crooked house. “I hate demons like yourself; always so quick to be possessing innocent bystanders, but never in the mood to face someone like me.” Another banter, lips soon curving.

When she confirmed that the room was barren, a disappointed sigh escaped her throat, “This room is empty too?” A mumble, curious yet alert emeralds would scan the worn-out curtains and how the black oak floors creaked; her sight staying still over the old furniture with webs and dust.

“Ahh!” She screams when the floor under her feet gives in, her body soon meeting the level under; dust clouds and her painful groans meeting the air while forcing her body to sit up, quickly noticing nothing was broken but everything felt sore.

Near a worn-out furnace, she can finally sight an old man; golden eyes meeting with her own as the demon laughs low at the scene in front of them.

“You shouldn’t have done that…” She mumbles with a smile; crawling on the floor while trying to hold on to a chair, pulling herself soon after to stand up. “Salt and holy water would have been less painful, buddy…”

Byleth calmly rests on the creaky chair while searching for her flask, soon witnessing as Dimitri suddenly appears and immediately impales the demon with a blessed lance; forcing the entity to squirm and scream.

“Wretched beast, how dare you harm her!” Dimitri snarled, soft passion enlightening his sole blue as he observed the entity in front of him; slowly allowing for his lance to lower so the body could meet the floor, the demon already slew.

Meanwhile, the huntress was taking small sips from her whiskey; letting out a raspy sigh as warmness overwhelmed her and made her muscles ache less by the severe hit her back received. “You realize we need to purify demons, right?” She questions, observing with a smile as Dimitri heals the body he just stabbed.

“At least you’re not stabbing multiple times like before.” She praises.

“I wouldn’t require to be so aggressive if you stopped acting like an imbecile.” He sourly berates, carrying the older man to let him lie down on a table; waiting for the original soul to come back to the body. His wild eye meets her empty ones, soon frowning at how casually she now sat on a chair.

“Would you cease from doing that?” Dimitri grumbles as he quickly stands beside her, snatching the flask from her hand. “I believe you drank enough!”

“Indeed, the flask is already empty.” She murmurs as her eyes scan Dimitri’s physique, lingering on the way the black long-sleeved shirt held his frame nicely; while dark pants enhanced the length of his legs.

“Hey,” Byleth protests as she watches her flask fly out, frowning as Dimitri readjusted his lance on his back soon after. “that’s unnecessary rude.”

“You falling almost to your death is bothersome.” He grumbled, his hands soon resting on her face, carefully checking the minor cuts and purple spots that were appearing.

Byleth smiles as her face is being evaluated, her eyes becoming warmer when she notices how his cheeks heat, despite he was scowling. “My sincerest apologies.” An offer.

“Halt your tongue. I know you don’t mean them.” His tone grave, but he soon quivers against her lovely features and the softness of her gaze. Dimitri hunches over, planting a soft kiss over a cut on her cheek, before licking it slowly.

“What—” She isn’t able to speak, this time her face being the one warming up as his lips soon crawl around all her face, lingering for a moment on her lips before continuing their way. “Hey, stop it…” A murmur, though there is no attempt to move away.

“Don’t struggle.” He warns.

His large hands and velvety lips felt wonderful, his soft sighs felt like a blissful breather.

Dimitri smiles when he finishes, staring at his work proudly when there are no more injuries on his beloved’s face.

Meanwhile, Byleth feels like a dog washed her face. An enormous and goofy pup.

Still walking a little limp, the huntress follows her beloved as they leave the old building; the man they just saved resting in Dimitri’s arms to soon leave him in a hospital entrance, where he can be check-in and tested further.

When they are back on the road once more, Byleth is dying to get a bath.

“The state has already deposited our money.” She hummed, pretending to think. “We should celebrate by stopping in a burger joint.”

“How can you have an appetite?” He shook his head, crossing his arms as he tried to relax from the entire ordeal. “How pointless. You risk your life for so little, I have told you many times that you are no longer required to do these dangerous jobs.” He presents his argument. “At least we saved someone and a family from grief.”

There’s a brief silence, but Dimitri quickly clears his throat. “We both know you have enough money to circle around, and my side projects leave an acceptable amount of profit.”

“Hm?” She smiles, knowing where this was going. “Perhaps, but may I remind you that is not only us anymore; what about the rest of our friends? Falsifying legal documents and sustaining a small ranch is difficult and expensive.” A rebuttal. “Who had the magnificent idea to summon a bunch of old medieval war heroes?”

“You did.” He growls, “you got drunk and summoned them!”

“Ah, right?” She admits nonchalantly.

The huntress should really stop drinking.

“You are supposed to be my guardian angel, why didn’t you stop me?” She asks, holding in a smirk as his grumbles were always delightful to the ear. “Come on, tell me.”

“… Because I was drunk too.” He whispers.

“Didn’t hear you.” She retorts, holding a little tighter on the wheel since she had to be a little precarious.

“Because I was drunk too!” Dimitri barks, sinking slightly in his seat. “… and deep down, I wished to see them again.” His voice softens, grimace reflecting on his features for a moment. “They deserved another opportunity to live… after I carelessly forced them to lose their lives for my bloodshed path.”

The once prince tried summoning more people after that, but failing since their souls were too far back to reach; there were no shared lingering regrets like in that faithful morning in Gronder field.

Byleth frowns, making the car slow down so she could see him for a few moments, before shifting her attention back to the road; the streets were mostly barren, and the outskirt lanes are always avoided because of the poor lighting in them at this time of night.

“I’m sorry,” She apologizes, voice reserved like her eyes. It was careless of her to tease him like this.

Dimitri barely speaks of his past life, and all records of him seemed to be lost. In fact, when the man speaks about a kingdom and even a church system, it makes Byleth wonder how many of those things could be true; however, deep down she knew her beloved was no liar; and everything seemed to show that history had been changed.

Edelgard, the woman that brought him so much misery, was a conqueror. People like her forge a fresh path from a clean slate.

“Dimitri,” she tries to fix things. “I can leave the car on the road, and you can take us instantly to the ranch.” She offers. “I’m sure the guys would be happy to see us back so soon.”

A smile follows. “That is, if Annette hasn’t set up everything on fire, again.”

Dimitri’s visage softens, his smile and soul brittle at the moment, yet he still tries. “Is that your poor excuse to amend?”

“Oh, woe me. Please forgive this foolish maiden for failing to foresee her mindless steps.” She starts, trying to match his accent. “If only there was a way my fair, sturdy, handsome milord would accept my sorrows and apologies.”

He blinks and tries not to give in, yet he fails. “You’re so pathetic...” His smile diminishes a little, but it is genuine now.

“I know.” She hums, “Would you take us home still?”

Dimitri turns to see her, curious about how oddly a word sounded from her lips: they have spent most of their time traveling, constantly moving while barely staying a few days with their friends. “Home?”

“Yes, home.” Byleth reassures. “I’m sorry, Dimitri. For everything…”

“Hmph.” He scoffs but turns to see her; knowing she can’t be distracted at the moment. His eye lingers on one of her legs, soon reaching to touch and hold it like she usually does with him; enjoying the instant jolt of her body and how thin the fabric of her jeans is.

“You should leave this purring horse in an inn, we can go home after you properly rest.” His tone was neutral. “If we go back to the ranch now, it would force me to share you with everyone…”

“I see.” It surprises her that her cheeks don’t heat at that statement, or by his bold touch. “You honor me, my lad.” Another tease, trying her best to not laugh at the fact that Dimitri cannot name things correctly still.

“Stop calling me that.” He warns, his gaze turning meek when her soft laughter breaks all tension; always piercing his heart and making warmth live in his chest again.

* * *

Byleth was just human. She always kept social contact at a minimum while growing up.

Now that she rests in a large ranch, with multiple people living in it, sometimes her mind gets a little overwhelmed.

Oddly enough, she found comfort in the fact that her recent friends weren’t exactly alive; something about them being caught in the glimpse of life and death made it feel like any other day while Jeralt took her out to hunt paranormal entities or vengeful souls.

Life on the ranch wasn’t so unpleasant. The fresh crops and animals being taken care of by Dedue and Ashe made it profitable. The dishes cooked by Mercedes were warm and comforting; while Sylvain, Ingrid and Annette’s constantly keeping the modest house in pleasant conditions made it easier to manage.

Byleth impressed herself by how quickly she learned to use a wheat tractor, trying to be useful whenever she wasn’t dealing with her other job.

The autumn breeze brought almost everyone outside the house, each individual doing unfamiliar tasks to pass their time as they slowly adjust to their new life; while many religions and people would question Byleth’s decision of allowing the dead to linger in the present time, she tried not to think about it.

She was happy, and they were happy; that alone was enough for her.

“You stupid boar!”

Felix’s scream made Byleth lift her gaze from a book she was reading, staring at the scene ahead.

“Would you cease your pointless shouting? It shall solve nothing.” Dimitri grumbled as he held a broken wooden spear in his hands.

“Do you know how difficult it is to make these?!” Felix still screamed at him, aggravated and annoyed at the idea that he would need to use the welding machine again today. “They don’t sell these everywhere like in old times, jerk! Now I have to make them!”

Byleth’s lips curved. Ah that’s right. Felix. That irked man doesn’t do much on the ranch except spent his time crafting swords and different tools to maintain the ranch; barely helping around unless Annette and Ingrid berate him.

He still brings money to the table, and nobody dares to question how.

“He can’t help it; your weaponry is of inferior quality.” Byleth teases as she returns her attention to her book. “A plastic mop would last longer in his hands.” She didn’t react in the slightest when Felix was suddenly in front of her, his breath near her face.

“Repeat that. I dare you.” He challenged, low and dangerous.

Byleth crossed her legs, resting more at ease on the bench where she was taking a break; a beach umbrella providing her shelter. In a blink, she could only feel Dimitri’s presence behind her; his wings soon covering most of her frame.

“Stay away.” Dimitri was the one to warn this time, his hands resting on her shoulders softly.

The other man scoffed as Dimitri forced him to move away, deep down knowing his power as a commoner angel could not compare to that of a Guardian in a serious match. “Pathetic.” He sneered, “so quick to defend your master.”

Felix stared appalled when Dimitri lowered himself, rubbing his cheek on Byleth’s “I hate the fact that my body still can feel nauseous.” He disdains, deciding to leave the area to not be a witness of this scene any longer.

Byleth finally chuckled, turning a page from her book. “Dimitri, I was looking forward to making a banishing sigil on him…” She protests softly, closing her eyes eventually when he plants soft kisses on her skin.

“That would have forced you to draw blood, I could not allow that my fair maiden…” He mumbles, “Adding to that, he dared to go past your permitted personal boundaries.”

“You’re not exactly at an appropriate distance either.” She teases. “So please—”

“I am your guardian angel, I always have exceptions.” He calmly interjects.

That makes her laugh, quickly standing up and escaping from his warm chamber to not make his ego grow further. “Exceptions you have made and have never consulted with me.”

The huntress walks inside the house, ignoring the way her skin crawled as he loomed closely behind. “You better go change, or else Dedue will worry again if he sees two large tears on your jacket.”

“I have requested endlessly for my clothes to not be fixed, and yet my words are always ignored.” He protests as they march to their shared bedroom, his eye wandering on Byleth’s frame lusciously as she went up a few stairs; staring at the curvature of her legs and derriere.

Byleth laughs as she opens a door, “While many trends believe holes and tears on clothing are interesting, no agency has made back holes fashionable.” She teases, throwing her book over their vanity as she removes her jacket, letting it fall on a pile of clothes that rested on a chair. “Maybe you shall bring in the recent trend of the century?”

Dimitri grumbles, glaring at nothing as she casually removes her boots and settles herself on their bed to keep relaxing, her attention focusing now on a small brick that made beeping noises and that could capture real-life images.

“Hm?” Byleth blinked when his body was between her legs suddenly, forcing her to lift her arms since his large body occupied most of her space. “What is it?” She asks, only getting a soft glare in response while Dimitri’s visage seems to crawl with color.

“Oof—” She wheezes when his whole weight falls on her, his face resting between her breasts to stay there unmoving. “Alex, you’re very heavy. Could you…” She halts on her next words, noticing how he seems to curl against her while staying almost immobile; his breathing calm as he rests.

“I see.” She smiles, letting her cellphone rest on a nightstand. “There are better ways to state you want attention, lad.”

He grumbles, though they cease when her warm hands caress his scalp and neck. “May you please cease your teasing?” A gentle request, but his tone goes grave once more. “You ignore my invitations for horse riding or have a meal, all because of your favoritism for the others present in this home.”

He then scoffs. “Do not call me that abhorrent title, names are given for a reason.”

“Sure, lad.” A bland answer.

Byleth tries her best to not quiver under his bold gaze when she looks down, his pupil looking wild as the rest of his face simply looms between her breasts. There was lust caught in his sole blue, and the heavy blush that now invades part of his neck only proved it further.

“What is it, Dimitri?” She asks sweetly, ignoring how his hands now passed on her sides “Do you want something from me?”

“I want you.” A husky whisper as he crawls further up, pushing her further unto the bed while their breaths mingle; his long blond locks soon cascading over their faces.

“Do you now…” She whispers, trying not to lose herself to the hunger lingering in his voice. She slowly passes a finger on his chest, quickly convinced at the promise that she would feel closely his nude body against her own.

She lightly moves her face to reach his ear. “What do you plan to do to me if I accept?” Her whisper sultry, already admitting his touches but inviting him to discourse his intentions.

He moans at that, and soon shivers when her hands undo his pants. “I wish to kiss you,” he bit his lip when her open palm met the growing tent of his underwear “and caress you…” He heaves a moan.

“What else?” She enjoys how quickly he loses control, working to undo her own pants as one of his hands was slowly traversing her neck and chest; his touch lingering on a breast to grasp and fondle it.

“Make love to you,” A needy statement. “Force you to moan my name until you beg me to stop.” He smirks when she kisses him, parting her lips so he would notice her tongue and shaky breaths.

They kiss each other fervently, both of them losing control and pride as they undress and allowing each other to be consumed by their equal need; no longer trying to fight for the upper hand as their bodies soon hid under blankets.

However, she enjoyed the way he loomed over her; how aggressive his lips felt as they traversed along her neck and chest, quivering a loud moan for him when he bit and mark her.

“Dimitri!” Her moan was shameless when his teeth grazed her collarbone, his tongue soon passing along her breasts to please her; making her shiver in want as he gently yet eagerly sucked on her hardened nipples.

“You enjoy that, don’t you?” He almost growled, smiling at the sight of her flushed expression and furrowed eyebrows; how her eyes now refused to be open. “You look so lovely like this, my light…” A husky statement, pleased by the following whine Byleth allowed to escape.

One of his hands soon crawled between her legs, his fingers deviously passing between her lips before rubbing gently on her clit. “You’re already this sensitive…?” He asked, smiling when she just moaned as a response.

Byleth felt so full when a few fingers crawled inside, his thumb perfectly rubbing her nub to make her quickly go overboard and wet. “ _Ohh, ohh_!” She could only moan, falling captive to how fervently he fingered her entrance, and how his mouth faithfully marked her chest. “I want you inside, now.” She hissed.

“I don’t believe you’re ready.” Dimitri teased her with a whisper, enjoying how she huffed yet squirmed at the lack of fulfillment. His fingers were wet and her walls were already tightening around him; his member pulses in need of wishing for that attention.

“Please, _please_.” She heaved, “My love, please don’t tease me further.” Her gaze met his, seizing his head to force him to move closer; moaning against his lips when they shared another passionate kiss. “No more,” She begs as her tongue danced with his. “Please, no more.”

“Goddess, you’re so divine.” He praised, no longer being able to resist her request. “You’re so lovely, Byleth.” His fingers left her entrance, but now his cock was slowly pushing inside; stretching her and making their arousal meet. “I need you so badly, forgive me…” He moaned, slowly thrusting after spreading her legs roughly.

“Oh, love!” She screams, but then mutters pointless words as his hips constantly meet hers; chanting loudly in pleasure as the wetness of their bodies unleashes lewd sounds, that were sometimes louder than their voices whenever they needed to let their throats rest.

“Remember this—” He groans, cradling her face with a hand so she wouldn’t dare to look somewhere else, “You’re mine.” His face lowers, planting a deep kiss on her open mouth. “Just _mine_.”

He suddenly whimpers when her teeth grasp his bottom lip roughly, her nails running along his back to leave marks that would almost instantly heal. Her gaze is possessive, while her hands soon become bold as they hold down roughly to his buttocks; forcing his thrusts to be short but always deep.

It was silent, but she was asserting her dominance with such simple gestures; yet, it worked.

Dimitri is suddenly gasping, allowing his face to display euphoria as he keeps thrusting. “By—Byleth!” He cries out, her hands now lingering on his sides while she just stares at him.

“Y—You like that, don’t you?” She teases breathlessly when he moves back, enjoying the sight of sudden coyness invading Dimitri’s features while his gaze is faithfully staring at her chest; she pushes her breasts together, receiving an immediate reward when his breathing hitches and forces a dry gulp.

“Come inside of me,” Byleth orders him, pulling down on his hair to make him lower himself when his breathing became ragged “Fill me up, _my angel_.” Her fingers not letting his locks go even when their lips met anew; sharing a sloppy kiss as she worked on her clit; wishing to make their orgasms collide.

She enjoyed the way his body shivered when he finally burst, and how her own climax made her back arch as their screams were still muffed by each other; the aftermath always bringing soft kisses and playful touches, short mutters of nothing but sweetness and nurture when lust leaves to only let mellow love live.

They soon lay side by side, both of them staring at the ceiling for a few moments while allowing their breathing to go normal.

Dimitri turns his face towards her, soon frowning when she is searching in a drawer for a blunt and some matches. “No.” He chides, struggle still caught in his voice. “Do not smoke.” He berates while resting on his side, pulling her close to his body to keep her out of reach from those items.

“Dimitri…” She whispers, but soon snickers tiredly. “It’s just a smoke.”

“It’s harmful.”

“Everything is harmful, even us exchanging breaths so close.” She teases, but that doesn’t make him let go.

His gaze is suddenly boyish and gentle, making her smile since it was cute.

“Alright, lad.” Byleth gives in, turning around to hug him and rest in his arms for a moment. “You win this time.”

He doesn’t protest, too merry at the fact that she listened to him. “Thank you.”

“You’re quite the cheater…” She still protests, stroking his back so he would ease unto the pillow too. “How am I supposed to refuse when you stare at me like I’m your everything?”

“I have no other way to look at you,” He whispers, moving away teal locks from her face. “You’re my everything, and I wish to have you by my side forever…”

Her gaze falters, looking at the bed instead as her face feels warmer. “Forever…” She murmurs. “That sounds like a very long time.”

“Living without you would be a more gruesome eternity.” He doesn’t hesitate. “Even if the world were to end, I want to see the last sunset beside you…”

She brings him close, kissing his chest gently as he slowly allows for his body to ease.

“Let’s us focus on the dawns we shall greet together instead.” She offers, not wishing to think about those issues for now.

She can only hope the goddess grants her permission to share the afterlife with him as well.

If not, there’s always that summoning book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Byleth's first line is based on buzzfeed Unsolved ](https://twitter.com/bfunocontext/status/1179910037197787136?s=20) (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> \---  
> [My cardd](https://blaiddydqueso.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


End file.
